Knights of Hell
The 'Knights of Hell '(地獄の騎士,Jigokunokishi) were the former protectors of the Demon Clan before their peaceful defection where they left the Demon Clan. Each member has as much power as a member of the Ten Commandments or a member of the Goddess Clan. They defend Europe from foreign attacks. They are led by the sometimes headstrong but protective Havana, who despite her birthright as a Fairy chose to become their leader. They defended the Demon King from harm, and the Ten Commandments replaced them as protectors. History During the Holy War, Havana and the Knights of Hell who she led as their cruel-minded leader protected the Demon King. They slaughtered hundreds and then they saw frightened faces peering up at them the face of children. From that moment on they openly fought together in the Holy War representing nobody they protected the common people from the attacks of Stigma. The common people admired them putting them on a pedestal knowing that they were demons. When the other Demons spotted them they saw caring expressions on their faces. Eventually they met Stigma while rescuing some children from the demons. Meliodas meets them when they are drinking ale and one of the drunken demons is singing a badly off key drinking song. Havana is eating some food impressed with it`s taste and commenting on how they never had any food like this back where she lived. When she mentions that she is a demon that fought on the side of the common people everybody starts fawning over her paling when her true name is revealed to be Havana. Several Hundreds years ago, Havana and the Knights of Heaven encountered Holy Knights on the road to Liones to see Meliodas. However when stopped Havana uses Perfect Cube to block the Holy Knights in a magical cube leaving them floating in the air. Upon setting foot in the kingdom of Liones they are regarded with suspicion because they were demons. Upon meeting Meliodas and his group of former-criminal-turned knights the Seven Deadly Sins, Ban tries to attack Havana who is caught off guard by the attack. Upon seeing her bleed, Meliodas blocks Ban`s next attack reminding him that they defended common people during the Ancient Holy War. Havana then asks Meliodas if he betrayed the demon clan like them. Upon seeing their symbol, Meliodas asks if they were the Knights of Hell. To which Havana replied that they were and the other members of the Knights of Hell kept their hands on their swords. Upon seeing an attack, Havana pushed down Meliodas blocking the next strike from Ban using Enchant:Hell Blaze Dance of Purgatory to give him another permanent scar on the other side of his neck. Shocked by the fact that her attack was like Meliodas`s attack when he gave Ban the permanent scar. Members Former Members These are the former members of the Knights of Hell. Demon King`s Three Sons Meliodas was a former member of the Knights of Heaven as their captain along with Zeldris and Estrossa being former captains as well. Current Members These are the current members of the Knights of Hell. Havana The current leader of the Knights of Hell, she is the one that chose to defect to the side of the humans protecting them. = Category:Groups Category:Knights Category:Demon Clan Category:Holy Knight Order Category:Kingdom of Liones Category:Demon Category:Fanon Demon Characters Category:Holy Knights